Host Club Antics
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots strung together. Multi pairs. Contains shounen ai. No like, no read. Next up: TamakiXOc, KyouyaXOc A beautiful girl comes between Kyouya and Tamaki. Who will she choose in the end? Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday was like any normal day for the host club. They were changing out of their cosplays. Normally, Kaoru would change with Hikaru, but didn't feel like it that day. This alerted everyone, particularly Hikaru, that something was wrong with the younger Hitachiin twin. Hikaru ruminated on the idea as he changed. He felt like a lover who was overly concerned with his partner's health. He shook his head; no, it was just brotherly concern. Although, he was starting to feel strange things. He had urges to do older brotherly things but in a way that could be compared to what a lover does. He blushed, shaking his head. He walked out of the changing room, only to be shoved back in by Haruhi.

"I know you guys are pretending that I'm a guy, but the least you could do is _wear pants_ around me!" she hissed, blushing profusely.

Hikaru pulled the garments on his legs and walked out, only to be stopped by Kyouya's comment of, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but your pants are on backwards."

"Dammit!" Hikaru yelled, running back into the changing room.

Why was he making such a fool of himself today? He figured it was his worry about Karou was impacting his movements and thinking. It was like he couldn't function properly if his brother wasn't happy or smiling. He chewed his lip, thinking. He stepped out again, only to walk into Kaoru.

"Kaoru! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Hikaru sputtered, trying not to trip over his words.

"It's okay Hikaru. No need to be so upset," Karou said quietly, smiling sadly.

Everyone looked at Kaoru, then at each other. _Something_ was going on. Tamaki formulated a manipulative plan that involved Haruhi pushing the twins together without their realization. The rest of the club could tell the bulb of incestuous love was starting to bloom and there was nothing they could do to stop it. All they could do was support the two teens until they finally realized their love themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Disgusting. That's what this is. This feeling is sick, wrong, immoral, illegal and a thousand other adjectives I can't think of at the moment <em>Kaoru mused, curling into a ball. He was lying awake in bed, thinking about the black rose that was choking his heart. He loved his brother; he knew this. But it was wrong. They were brothers, _twins_. He shouldn't feel this way. He sighed, rolling over. He felt something warm at his waist and looked over his shoulder to see Hikaru wide awake and looking at him with concern.

"Kaoru... What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately," Hikaru said, gently turning Kaoru to face him.

The younger twin blushed looking aside, "Nothing, I've just been tired lately."

"You and I both know that's a lie," the older twin said quietly, playing with Kaoru's hair.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes Kaoru?" Hikaru replied.

"I need some advice. How should I approach someone that I'm in love with? Like about my feelings?" the younger Hitachiin asked, blushing and looking to the side.

The older Hitachiin blinked, thinking to himself. He had never gone after the one he loved simply because the relationship wouldn't have worked.

"Well, I would tell him or her how you feel directly, but in a secret place so that if you needed to cry, you could," he advised carefully, blink tears away from his eyes.

He knew it was too good to be true. Kaoru loved someone else, and Hikaru would just have to accept it, albeit reluctantly.

"Hikaru... Can we stay later tomorrow? After club? I need to talk to Haruhi for a bit," Kaoru lied, feeling tears slip down his own face; he didn't want to do this, but he had to.

He couldn't let these incestuous feelings get the best of him. Hopefully, talking to Haruhi tomorrow would set him straight and he would be able to pursue a relationship with her sometime in the future. His heart felt heavy, knowing that he could never be with the one he truly loved. The black rose that was just a bud before was now a fully bloomed flower, with the thorns at the base stabbing every part of his already sore heart. Tonight could possibly be the last night that Kaoru could speak to Hikaru. After what he was going to do, Hikaru might get mad at him and shatter their little world, abandoning Kaoru for his sins and find solace in another. _This_ was what killed Kaoru the most.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi? Can I talk to you?"<p>

"Sure Kaoru. What's up?"

"I need some advice..."

* * *

><p>"And then he yelled at me... He never yells at me, even when he's angry with me. He just beats up stuff around him until he's calm again," Kaoru said, feeling tears slip down his face.<p>

"I see... So, you're telling me that you're in love with Hikaru, but you can't tell him because he'll think you're sick? Kaoru, I'm sorry, but your reasoning is ridiculous," Haruhi said, sighing.

"I'm afraid to tell him, though. It might just worsen the split between us," Kaoru said.

"It won't. I'm sure it'll heal it, if anything. I know he feels the same way. He's afraid for the same reason," Haruhi said soothingly, placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru pecked Haruhi on the cheek, standing up and starting to run toward his twin, "Thanks, Haruhi. You're the best friend a guy could ask for. Hey, Hikaru!"

Haruhi blushed, catching herself before she fell over. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p>"Hikaru! I need to talk to you about something!" Kaoru said excitedly, smiling cheerily.<p>

"What is it?" Hikaru grumbled, twirling his finger to remove the dust from the table.

"Hikaru? Are you alright?" Kaoru asked, frowning slightly.

"Just peachy," Hikaru replied callously, pouting slightly.

"No, I know something's wrong. Tell me," Kaoru pleaded, hugging his brother's arm.

"Not like you would care..." Hikaru mumbled, ignoring his brother.

"How dare you say that! I do care!" Kaoru countered, letting go of Hikaru's arm to look at him.

"Oh yea? Well you don't show it!" Hikaru countered back, raising his voice louder than Kaoru's.

"You bastard! I do show it! Dammit! And here I thought I was going to confess to you! But, since I obviously _don't care_, I'll walk my miserable self home!" Kaoru cried, standing up and running away as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Hikaru looked at his brother, confused. Confess to him? That could only mean one thing.

_He loves me..._

"SHIT!" Hikaru yelled, following his brother out, "Dammit, Kaoru! get back here!

* * *

><p>When Hikaru finally caught up to Kaoru, he pinned the younger twin against a nearby wall, panting. Kaoru was always faster than he was. Basketball had really stuck with him well into their teenage years. Kaoru let out a breathless gasp, trying to wriggle out of Hikaru's grip. They were just getting more and more wet. The moment Kaoru had stepped foot outside the building, it started to downpour. Kaoru knew that Hikaru wasn't a big fan of rain, and was surprised that he had pursued him this far.<p>

"Let me go, Hikaru!" Karou yelled over the thunder.

"Not until you tell me what you meant!" Hikaru countered, grabbing a hold of Kaoru tighter.

"What do you mean? I meant exactly what I said. I was going to tell you I love you, but forget it now! I might as well just wait 'till Haruhi and Tamaki break-up and try to find solace in her. At least she doesn't accuse me of not caring!" Karou screamed, breaking down and falling to his knees, sobbing.

Since Hikaru was holding onto Kaoru, he fell with his twin to the ground. When Kaoru managed to wrench himself from Hikaru's grasp, Hikaru spoke quietly, looking at the ground, tears leaving his own eyes.

"I'm such an idiot... Oh Kaoru... Please forgive me. I love you too," Hikaru said, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You are an idiot..." Kaoru laughed, tears still streaming down his face, "But I love you anyway."

The two brothers embraced, laughing at their own stupidity. Hikaru leaned closer to Kaoru, gently covering his brother's lips with his own. They shared their first kiss together in the pouring rain, and everything was perfect as could be, if only for that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The stars in the sky twinkled brightly over Ouran Academy, where a dance was being held to commemorate the end of the school year. The campus of the school was filled with light from lamps. Said objects were everywhere, from hanging on branches to sitting on picnic tables. The enthusiasm of the students added to the light atmosphere. There was some sad emotion, for the third years were dancing for the last time within Ouran's walls.

Tamaki Suoh, President/King of the Host Club and one of the many third years gathered, was starting to cry, thinking of his coming fate. He looked longingly over toward Hikaru and Karou, who were dancing with Haruhi. All three were laughing at each other and having a good time. He felt bad leaving the three of them to run the host club alone, but he knew between the three of them that they would do a decent job. Sure, they wouldn't be as extensive or extravagant, but they would do the best they could and that was all Tamaki could ask of them. He watched as Haruhi, dressed in a lovely pink that suited her skin very nicely, was twirled to Karou and they danced for a few minutes before Karou twirled Haruhi back over to Hikaru. He smiled; they really were good friends, weren't they? Thinking of friends reminded him that Kyouya was standing somewhere in the crowd. Tamaki tore his eyes off the three second years to look for his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya! There you are. Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," Tamaki called when he spotted his best friend.<p>

"My apologies. I was speaking to an old friend. Now what did you need?" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, we're going to dance together!" Tamaki cheered, grabbing Kyouya's hand.

_Are you serious right now, Tamaki? _Kyouya thought, as Tamaki dragged him to where Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were dancing. _Oh, that's what he meant. I figured that, but the way he said it sounded strange... _

"Kyouya-sempai? I thought you weren't coming?" Kaoru said, slightly shocked.

"I never said I wasn't. I was just a little busy, that's all," Kyouya replied shortly, backing away a little.

He was never really one that was close to people, both physically or emotionally. He looked over at Haruhi, who gave him a small smile. Well, that is, until he met Haruhi Fuijioka. Then, his whole life had changed. Suddenly, he could feel things that he never imagined he could. And it was all because of that girl disguised as a boy who had broken a vase worth 8 million yen. The Shadow King never would admit it out loud, but he, Kyouya Ootori, was in love with Haruhi, a commoner who had slowly picked her way through the walls of his icy heart. Admitting that he had feelings for her would show weakness, and since he had to live up to his brothers, he had to prevent showing emotion unless it was his charming businessman smile; always empty and totally void of any feeling. He chuckled as Hikaru jumped when Haruhi stepped on his foot. Neither of them were the best at dancing, but they tried. He watched as she was approached by Tamaki. He blinked; the boy really did love her, didn't he? Kyouya let a sad smile cross his face for a moment._ No, I would never do such a thing._ He couldn't simply take Haruhi from Tamaki. Tamaki had been his best friend for a long time now. There was no way he was going to ruin their friendship over a girl, even if she was Haruhi.

His feet seemed to know his heart's desire and they spurred to life on their own. Kyouya resisted slightly at first, but then let his confidence overtake him as he grabbed Haruhi's hand. Haruhi looked slightly surprised, but she smiled after a little while. Kyouya felt his heart start to hammer in his chest, but kept a pleasant smile on his face. He could never tell her. She was meant for Tamaki, not for him. They both could give her whatever she wanted, but Tamaki would show her more love than Kyouya ever could, and that's what killed him the most. Their dance was blissful, like a fairy tail with a hint of reality. As they stepped and twirled, they casually talked about Kyouya's future plans as well as Haruhi's. The fact that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps was inspiring, but Kyouya knew there was no one else to imitate but his father, and he never wanted to be like that. He would continue to put on his mask for the world, so that they couldn't see the real Kyouya, who really just wanted to be loved and cared for. Slowly, the music changed and Kyouya spun Haruhi one final time before lightly pushing her towards Tamaki.

As soon as he let go of her hand at that final dance, he knew that he could quite possibly lose her forever.

Everything would go back to normal after this, though. He would go to the university, complete his studies with high grades, try to start a company of his own or take over a part of the family company (depending on what his father decided of course these), get married, start a family and before he knew it, he would forget all about the brunette girl in Tamaki's arms. Yes, life would return to normal once she was out of the picture.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya! Wait!" Tamaki yelled, following his friend to his limo.<p>

"What is it now Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses again.

"I-I want you to promise me something," the blonde said breathlessly.

The raven haired teen raised an eyebrow, "Yes? What is it?"

"P-Promise me... That if something happens to me, you'll take care of Haruhi for me," Tamaki said, still panting from his sprint across the parking lot.

Kyouya's eyebrows furrowed, "Of course... But I don't understand why you're asking me t-"

Tamaki held up a hand, smiling, "You're my best friend, Kyouya. If I can trust you with everything else, then I can trust you to take care of the one I love."

Kyouya blinked, surprised at his friend's words. They were slightly confusing, but at the same time, touching. He nodded, taking another step toward his limo.

"One more thing Kyouya?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you..."

Kyouya smiled sadly, saying nothing as he stepped closer to the limo. His eyes conveyed the words to Tamaki, who smiled and hugged him one last time before letting his best and dearest friend depart. If anything happened to him, Tamaki knew that his Haruhi was in safe, capable, and loving hands. That, he could be sure of.

* * *

><p>A shrill ringing pierced the still air. A few German curses joined the shrill ringing as a raven haired male rolled over in bed to see his cell phone ringing. He swiped his glasses from the side table, seeing that the caller was Tamaki, his best friend from high school. Kyouya hadn't heard from Tamaki since the blonde married Haruhi. Kyouya brushed a few raven strands from his eyes before accepting the call.<p>

"Tamaki, you better have a damn good reason for calling me this early in the morning. You are aware that I'm in _Germany_, right?" Kyouya grumbled, letting the annoyance in his voice settle.

"Kyo-chan?" a small voice said from the other line.

Kyouya's eyebrows shot up to near his hairline, "Hunny-sempai? W-Why do you have Tamaki's cell phone?"

"You mean why do _we _have Tamaki's cell phone," Kaoru's voice corrected, though it sounded somewhat strained.

"We? Kaoru, Hunny sempai, Mori sempai, what the hell is going on?" Kyouya asked, sitting up straight.

"Tamaki," Mori said quietly_. _

_I was sure he had something to do with this..._

"Somebody tell me what happened," Kyouya said, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I got a call from Haruhi this morning and she was in tears. Hikaru and I are on a business trip in France and we went to see why she was crying and..." Kaoru said, breaking the sentence off, only to start again after swallowing, "when we found her, she was trying desperately to get Tamaki to stay... But he had already made up his mind..."

Kyouya felt his shoulders sag. Surely this was a dream, right? A horrible nightmare, that if he pinched himself, he would wake up. Had he just heard Kaoru correctly? Did Tamaki really just pack up and leave his wife for no reason? Or was there something going on underneath that made him leave? Kyouya stood up, feeling his blood pressure drop, but ignored it. He threw on whatever was in his closet and packed his things. That promise he had made to Tamaki... he was going to keep it.

**_"P-Promise me... That if something happens to me, you'll take care of Haruhi for me..."_**

**_"Of course..."_**

* * *

><p>Kyouya looked at the address once more, making sure he had the right house. He composed himself and knocked on the door. On the inside, he was a trainwreck. He was tired from waking up early, his low blood pressure and jetlag. He was worried sick about Haruhi and had broken down internally several times on the plane. He felt his heart in this throat and his lungs were begging for air. His palms were sweaty and he felt dizzy. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was having a panic attack. The door opened and he coughed quietly, greeting Hikaru stiffly before taking his shoes off and entering. The front room was quiet as all the other former hosts (minus Tamaki) looked up at him. Kyouya sighed; he was always the one who guided the host club. Now, he would have to do it directly rather then behind the scenes.<p>

"I'm assuming she's not hurt physically," he said quietly, breaking the silence.

"She bumped her head when she fell, but other than that, no. She's fine," Hikaru mumbled.

"You should go see her. She's been asking for you," Kaoru said quietly, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.

Kyouya nodded, dropping his suitcase and all but running up the stairs to find Haruhi. He looked in several bathrooms, closets and a nursery before finding Haruhi. She was on the bed, curled up in a ball. Tears dripped down her stained cheeks and she looked quite messy. Kyouya let the mask fall from his face as he gently sat beside her, so as not to upset her any more than she was already upset.

"Haruhi," his voice came out soft and choked.

"K-Kyouya?" she choked in surprise.

"Yes? I'm here now," he said soothingly.

Haruhi sat up quickly, throwing her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his chest, muttering what an idiot she was and how she should have seen it all coming and that she should have just picked someone else in the first place. Without thinking, Kyouya wrapped his arms around Haruhi, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hand in his. Her hand was warm, but the cold metal of the ring sent chills through him. Anger boiled slowly. How dare that idiot do this? It would be different if Haruhi was just his girlfriend, but she was his _wife_, for Pete's sake! As quick as the anger boiled, it was squelched. There was time to worry about that later. For now, he just focused on being there for the girl who had picked her way into his heart and willingly thrown herself into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock tower outside the window at Ouran Academy chimed at four o'clock on the dot. Music Room 3 was practically empty. Well, except for the blonde who was perched on the windowsill. Said blonde was looking outside wistfully, lost in his thoughts. He had been so busy lately and because of this, he barely had any time to spend with his 'little girl' (aka Haruhi). He had fended the twins off tirelessly all day, which added to his moodiness. But most of all, he hadn't seen Kyouya since they had a slight falling out earlier. All he wanted to do was apologize and hug his best friend again. He looked over the beautiful grounds, smiling wistfully.

"Mommy…" the word passed quietly from Tamaki's lips as he watched the trees and flowers sway in the breeze.

Kyouya heard Tamaki's soft voice and rolled his eyes slightly. Surely Tamaki wasn't so naïve to believe that simply calling him once would bring him into the room. Deep down, Kyouya felt slightly bad about yelling at Tamaki earlier, but it had been necessary. As an Ootori, he was not allowed to show weakness, which included feelings. If it had been a girl, he would have been a little gentler than he had been with his friend. He figured Tamaki could handle it, but in hindsight, as he watched the blonde mope, his assumption was obviously incorrect. He sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tamaki was calling him again, and something in Kyouya made him want to walk in and kiss the other boy senseless. He nearly slapped himself in the face; no, he could not think those things! Not now. It was bad enough for his reputation that he was feeling something toward someone, much less having _homosexual_ feelings for his _best friend_! He really was a disgrace to the Ootori name, wasn't he?

"Kyouya… I know you're there… I'm sorry for making you upset earlier," Tamaki said weakly, looking at the open door.

Kyouya just happened to be standing against the door, out of Tamaki's line of view. The blonde stood up from his perch on the windowsill and started to walk slowly towards the door. Kyouya sighed, stepping slowly closer to the doorway. By the time Tamaki was at the door, Kyouya was most of the way into the room. Tamaki, with not another sound, pulled Kyouya into a hug. The raven haired male's shoulders tensed. Surely, this was a figment of his imagination? He was just daydreaming; he was sure of it. Never in a million years would Tamaki-

"I'm sorry Kyouya, please don't be angry with me…" the blonde whispered, looking at the raven haired male with his big violet eyes.

"You're such an idiot…" Kyouya said simply, pulling Tamaki's head down onto his shoulder.

"I know… But I'm _your_ idiot!" Tamaki protested, smiling against Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya smirked, tilting Tamaki's chin up and crashing their lips together, "Damn straight."

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Tamaki asked, almost doing a double-take.<p>

The blonde was currently sitting on his bed, talking on the phone with his father. His grandmother refused to ever invite Tamaki to the main estate after she accidentally found out that the Suoh heir was dating the Ootori's youngest son.

"It's just as I told you, son. I already asked Ryoji, who agreed, albeit reluctantly. When I told him that his daughter had found favor with a rather rich family, he seemed to listen eagerly," Yuzuru said, trying to win over his son.

Tamaki let out a silent, frustrated huff. His father didn't seem to understand the situation. He was happy with Kyouya. The entire family knew his secret now, so why were they still trying to pass him off as a heterosexual if he was gay? He knew it was all a scheme to appease his grandmother. Why couldn't they just leave him and Kyouya alone? After a moment of silence, Tamaki started protesting again.

"But father, I-" Tamaki started.

"It will help you gain favor with your grandmother," Yuzuru baited.

Tamaki swallowed. He had lost all hope in a relationship with his powerful grandmother after the cat got let out of the bag. The idea was enticing… but he loved Kyouya too much. Before he could press the matter further, the phone was transferred to another line and Tamaki's grandmother's voice rang in his ears.

"You are to end your relationship with Ootori tomorrow and dissolve the Host Club at the end of the semester. Do you understand?" the old woman said, her voice full of menace.

Tamaki gulped and stuttered out a weak, "Yes, Madame," before hanging up.

He felt tears burn in his eyes as he reached for his cellphone. He didn't want to break up with Kyouya via text; that was just wrong. He wanted to cushion the blow in a way. He slowly pressed each key, feeling his stomach sink lower and lower with every sound.

**To: Kyouya 3**

**I hate this family… :( **

**From: Tamaki **

**Sent at 10:10 pm**

Kyouya felt his phone vibrate from somewhere under his butt. He looked around a moment, before moving to the side to find the buzzing contraption. He flipped the phone open to see who the text was from. He rolled his eyes; what did Tamaki want now? He was surprised at the message when he opened it. Tamaki only used the frown emoticon when he was really upset.

**To: Tamaki (aka Idiot)**

***sighs* What happened now?**

**From: Kyouya**

**Sent at 10:15 pm**

Tamaki opened the message as soon as he received it. He blushed; was Kyouya really concerned about him? He was so unused to the idea. They had been dating for almost five months, and Kyouya had yet to tell Tamaki he loved him; whereas, Tamaki said it all the time. The blonde didn't mind it, really. Kyouya was more of a silent lover anyway. Just being together was good enough for the Ootori and Tamaki liked that. The blonde chewed his lower lip, wanting to write what he was thinking but for some reason, he just couldn't muster the courage to do it.

**To: Kyouya 3**

**Call me?**

**From: Tamaki**

**Sent at 10:16 pm**

Five unsettling minutes passed before Tamaki's phone rang. The ringtone was recognizable immediately. The blonde smiled, pressing the send button.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, cradling his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he continued the budget graph for the Host Club.

"I'm… really upset…" Tamaki said, finally letting the emotions from earlier come back.

The tapping of keys stopped and a creak indicated that Kyouya was leaning back in his office chair, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Pale, slender thumbs twiddled around each other whilst the blonde thought, "Well…"

Kyouya sighed, letting a subtle tenderness overtake his voice, "Tamaki… I'm not a mind reader. I don't know how you feel or why you feel that way if you don't tell me."

Tamaki huffed, pulling his knees to his chest, "My grandmother is forcing me to do something I don't want to do, again. Except this time, I don't get a chance to see Mother…"

Kyouya felt his shoulders drop a little. Was Tamaki's grandmother doing what Kyouya thought she was doing? He understood that she hated him (Kyouya) with a burning passion. It was reasonable, for she never expected her grandson to be playing for the other team, no less playing for the other team _with his best friend. _Truth be told, Kyouya was slightly afraid of his father finding out. He would be disowned for sure. He shook his head, trying to prevent selfish thoughts from slipping into the rational part of him that was still functioning at the late hour.

"So she's trying to break us up…?" Kyouya's question was more like a statement.

"Essentially… I just feel bad for getting poor Haruhi involved in this…" Tamaki stated bluntly, forgetting (once again), to keep his mouth shut.

"Haruhi? What does she have to do with-? I see," Kyoya started to ask, then stop, for he knew the answer.

An uncomfortable swallow came from the other end of the line, "Yea. I know... I hate it…"

Bile started to rise in the back of the raven haired teen's throat. He cleared it quickly and simply said that they could talk tomorrow and wished his lover a good night before closing his phone. He threw the gadget aside, closing his laptop with the other hand. The thoughts weighed heavy on his mind as he attempted to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few years later…<p>

Kyouya lay in bed, watching the woman beside him sleep. He watched her delicate chest rise and fall. He felt guilt tear through him like a knife. He had lied to that poor woman he now called his wife. She had told him from the beginning that she was a virgin and he had lied and said he was too. Of course, he would always remember his first. **(A/N: Tamaki, in case you couldn't figure it out)** He hoped that the girl would figure out who he really was and leave him alone to suffer in peace. He wanted so badly to reach over to his phone and call Tamaki, but he wasn't that naïve. He knew what would happen if he did.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki, I'm leaving you," Haruhi said coldly, picking up a box and dragging it out the door.<p>

The blonde nodded numbly, watching her. He knew it was coming. The signs were so obvious. Tamaki was internally happy that Haruhi was leaving him. Hikaru could take care of her emotionally better than he ever could.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked just before she set down her keys.

The brunette didn't look at him, but nodded. Tamaki smiled sadly; he knew it. During the entirety of their 5 month marriage, they had never done anything. They hadn't even kissed since the wedding day. Really, it was loveless. Tamaki still loved Kyouya and Haruhi simply loved Hikaru more than Tamaki, but was forced against her will to marry Tamaki. The blonde simply let her see other people as an apology for his family's actions. He knew that the child inside Haruhi was not his, and he didn't want to pretend it was. He just wanted to suffer his pain alone and let Haruhi be happy with her true love. Footsteps broke Tamaki's train of thought. He looked up to see Haruhi standing before him, holding the golden ring in her palm. She gently placed it in his, pressing her forehead against his.

"This is meant for someone else," Haruhi said wisely, grabbing her car keys and leaving a speechless Tamaki behind.

The blonde wanted so badly to reach for his phone, but restrained himself. Kyouya would probably never talk to him again. Just as he got up to leave the room, the phone rang. The ringtone was all too familiar and for a second, Tamaki thought he was dreaming. He picked up the phone, feeling the numbness creep back into his veins.

"Hello?" the blonde asked.

"Tamaki…" the raven- haired male's voice choked.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, his violet eyes widening.

"I need to talk to someone… And my family is not the best option right now. Meet me at Ouran around 10 o'clock," Kyouya said, closing his onyx eyes and holding the bridge of his nose.

"Okay…" Tamaki said, feeling his heart sink as he whispered goodbye and hung up.

_I miss you_… _so much…. Come back to me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww! I didn't **_**want**_** this to end sadly, but it did. The song and this story are way different. . Anyway, I feel bad for my poor Kyo-chan. (If you haven't read Situations, then I'll just let you know I'm a Kyouya fangirl) On another note, I'M SO GLAD I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! Sorry, I think I had a little too much sugar today. (I shouldn't have eaten that chocolate cake at lunch .) Anyway, thanks for reading! If you liked it, or have anything to say, click that little speech bubble at the bottom of the page that has the word review next to it, por favor. Until next time!**

**-Hakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If I write one of these at all, I usually put it at the end. However, this one needs to be at the beginning because it would make things clearer. If you've read 'Situations' or 'Time of Our Lives'; **_**this oneshot has nothing to do with either of those stories. **_**I just thought I'd make that clear before we start. Okay, well enjoy the story and I'll talk to you afterward.**

Bright sunlight filtered through the windows of Ouran Academy. The cherry blossom flowers had long fallen from the sakura trees and the leaves of the ginko trees were starting to turn yellow and fall from their sturdy, brown perches. A young high schooler stared out the window, letting her fretting mind wander. She was worried about fitting in at her new school. She had gone to a regular elementary and middle school, so being in a private academy was new to her. She was the lucky scholarship student, Hakura Akira. She wasn't a commoner per say; her father was the CEO of a company that made hospital equipment and her mother was a famous voice actress. She was quite rich, but her parents wanted her to know what a regular person's life was like. Footsteps behind her made her jump and drop all of her books on the floor. She flushed cherry red and scurried to pick them all up, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" a concerned voice asked.

The brunette female swallowed and slowly turned around. She was face-to-face with a blonde haired male who was holding a book out to her. He had a charming smile on his face, which was accented by his deep violet eyes.

"I think you dropped this," he added as she tentatively reached out and took the book from his grasp.

"Thank you…" she mumbled quietly, heading towards her desk.

The boy reached out, catching her arm before she would walk away, "Wait, Princess. You haven't told me your name."

Hakura's shoulders visibly tensed. She wasn't royalty, so why was he calling her princess? She blinked again, letting the gears turn in her mind. She blinked, and then remembered the word that she was thinking of to describe him. _Womanizer…_ she thought, managing to pry her arm out of his grip. She turned around to face him, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hakura is my name. Care to tell me yours?" she asked sweetly.

The boy lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles quietly, "Tamaki Suoh. Pleasure to meet you, Hakura."

One of Hakura's eyebrows shot up to near her hairline. Kissing a female's hand was more of a Western thing, wasn't it? _Oh… He's probably an exchange student… Looks French, but he could be Italian. _Another voice joined in the conversation.

"Tamaki, please leave the romancing of the females for club activities, please," a dark haired male said, walking over.

Hakura blinked. The other boy's face was familiar somehow. Kyouya blinked; there was _another_ new person? Why hadn't anyone bothered to introduce him? He frowned; he'd have to have a chat with someone if this happened again. He took a closer look at the girl. She looked an awful lot like the CEO of Akira Electronics, with whom his family had done business since before he was born. He sighed, putting on his businessman smile and bowing to the female.

"My apologies for interrupting miss. I am Kyouya Ootori. And you are?" he asked, looking her directly in the eyes, noticing something familiar about them.

The girl let out a quiet laugh, blushing, "I am Hakura Akira. I do believe we've met before. You're the third Ootori son, yes? It's so nice to see you again, Kyouya-san."

Kyouya shook his head, "Please, the –san is not necessary."

Hakura laughed again, "So, Tamaki here is your friend?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes, looking at the shell-shocked blonde, "Unfortunately…"

The brunette smiled, "I think he's very nice."

Before Kyouya could respond, the bell rung and Hakura bowed quickly to the two boys before dashing off to her next class. She blushed; that Tamaki boy was so cute, not to mention charming. She almost smacked herself; she was falling for him already.

A few months later…

"Hakura! There you are! I wanted to ask you something!" Tamaki exclaimed, catching up with Hakura right before she reached her limo.

Hakura heard her friend's voice and stopped, turning around with a small blush coating her cheeks, "Yea?"

"Um, I was wondering…. Would you-? Um… wouldyougooutwithme?" the blonde said, his last sentence sounding like one, rushed word.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, hugging her schoolbooks closer to her chest, "Say that slowly, one more time for me?"

"Would you go out with me?" Tamaki asked, as a cherry red blush covered his face.

Hakura's cheeks turned a rosy pink color. Was it really happening? Did the 'Host Club King' really just ask her out? She nodded slowly, angling her gaze toward the ground. Tamaki took Hakura's subtle head nod as a yes and smiled dreamily. He walked closer to her, pecking her forehead before opening the limo door for her. She blushed more, getting in and waving goodbye to him.

Once the limo sped off, Tamaki let out a whoop of joy and ran over to Kyouya, who was standing in the shadows. A sad smile adorned his face but he quickly wiped it away when Tamaki approached. He couldn't let his best friend see his emotions. He couldn't let anyone know that his heart felt like it was breaking. He had no idea why; he wasn't in love with her. Or so he thought.

A beautiful melody filled music room 3 as Kyouya strode in the door. It was very upbeat. The raven haired teen stopped, leaning against the doorway to just listen. It was always beautiful when Tamaki played the piano; there was no question about it. He took a closer look and saw that Hakura, Tamaki's girlfriend, was sitting on the bench next to him. Her lips were moving, but no sound came out. This slightly disappointed Kyouya; he had heard the Akira heiress sing before and he loved her voice. It was calm and soothing, but at the same time, she could manipulate it to communicate raw emotion. Since they had spent so much time together as children, he knew a lot about her that Tamaki didn't.

He knew that her mother wasn't really alive; she had committed suicide when Hakura was only 3 years old and her father wasn't really intent on marrying again. He knew that Hakura tried (and failed) to keep her emotions bottled up so she wouldn't be a burden to anyone (which she wasn't). She had been bullied when she was really young, so she didn't have too many friends. Yes, Kyouya Ootori knew a lot about Hakura Akira not through research, but through actual communication.

"So I see the lovebirds are having a rendezvous before club activities?" Kyouya said quietly, smirking.

The song had long since stopped and Tamaki's pale, slender hands still hovered over the ivory keys. Hakura's rosy pink lips had long closed and she pursed them together when she heard the 'Shadow King' speak. She enjoyed Kyouya's friendship, but lately, he had been getting more and more hostile towards her relationship with Tamaki. It was like he was jealous for some reason. He had no reason to be; he knew more than Hakura would ever tell Tamaki. She placed her hands on the smooth wood of the piano gently, pecking Tamaki's cheek before standing and walking over to the door. She stopped in front of Kyouya. A 'slap' sound resounded against the walls of the room. Hakura let out a small whimper before shouting at Kyouya.

"You're a jerk!" she cried, running past him with tears streaming down her face.

Kyouya closed his eyes, not bothering to nurse his tender cheek. That girl really had a hand on her. He turned his obsidian eyes to his best friend, who was looking at the piano with a very unfamiliar looking face. It looked like a cross between anger and disappointment. _No doubt in me, of course, _Ootori mused, turning his back to Suoh, who was still sitting at the piano. A cacophonous "clink" of many different keys alerted Kyouya to the movement of Tamaki's hands. He used his excellent peripheral vision to see what was going on behind him. Just as he thought; Tamaki was now hovering over the piano and starting to move toward him rapidly. The 'Shadow King' just smirked, walking back through the door.

"Don't think for a minute that I'm going to give up on her. _I _knew her first," were Kyouya's parting words to Tamaki, who balled his fists and stormed to one of the changing rooms to change into the day's cosplay.

A petite female stood under a ginko tree that still had some remaining leaves. Her medium length brown hair swayed with the wind as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Her eyes were red from crying so much. Her chocolate brown irises were covered by her tan eyelids and her black eyelashes fluttered as she cried. Eventually, the sounds that left her mouth were nothing more than a whimper. She heard footsteps and crunching grass. She looked up to see a blonde male coming over to her. A smile graced her delicate, rose pink lips. It was Tamaki, her boyfriend. She stood up shakily, holding onto the tree for support. The skinny male reached out to the slender girl, who all but threw herself into his arms. She buried her head in the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

"Why is he so heartless? Can't he see that I love you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what his problem is…" he replied, stroking her curly, sienna locks with his pale, slender fingers.

"I love you… Tamaki Suoh," Hakura declared quietly, kissing his cheek.

"And I love you too, Hakura Akira," Tamaki replied, gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

Several months later…

A crashing sound echoed through the corridors of Ouran Academy. No one of consequence was around to witness the breaking of a pair of very expensive items. Said items were thrown by none other than Hakura Akira, who was angry as could be. Once again, those stupid twins had gotten her in trouble; this time, with Hunny-sempai. It had been the two devils who had spilled the tea all over the second year's Usa-chan, not she. However, the devious middle-schoolers had pushed her towards the table. She had gotten frustrated at everything and thrown two teacups, one at Hikaru and the other at Kaoru. Or was it one at Kaoru and one at Hikaru? Whichever way it went, she was approached by a very angry Kyouya.

"Could you please _try_ not to break host club proper-?" he started to ask until Hakura but in.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hakura hissed, grabbing a flowerpot and throwing it at Kyouya.

"You have no fucking idea, do you?" she continued, striding over to the door, which was now wide open.

Before anyone could say anything, Hakura's eyes welled with tears and she stormed out, screaming her parting words, "I HATE YOU! I fucking hate you ALL!"

Tamaki blinked. He had never heard Hakura use language like that before. Kyouya shrugged, turning back to his work. The rest of the hosts just gaped along with Tamaki. Kyouya clapped his hands, glaring at the others.

"Back to work," he hissed in an icy voice that made the females in the room cringe.

After everything was put away and all the other hosts had left, Tamaki approached Kyouya.

"Why are you being such an ass?" Tamaki asked, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asked, continuing to let his fingers flit over the keys.

Abruptly, the blonde reached over and slammed the laptop lid on Kyouya's hand. The 'Shadow King' let out a hiss of pain before removing his hands from under the plastic.

"Care to tell me what that was for?" the raven haired teen mocked, cracking his knuckles.

"For being an ass! You hurt my poor Hakura. Now she won't even _speak _to me!" the blonde hissed, grabbing the raven haired teen by the collar in an iron vice grip.

"Do you realize that she hasn't spoken to you or even looked at you since she caught you with that girl?" Kyouya yelled, his glasses flashing dangerously.

Outside, a storm stirred. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed as Tamaki spoke.

"It was an _**accident**_. I didn't mean to hurt her…" Tamaki yelled in reply, as tears streaked down his face.

"Well you did! And thanks to you, I have no fucking chance!" Kyouya spat, grabbing his laptop and storming out of the room to avoid showing any more emotions to Tamaki.

The blonde charged after him, sputtering the whole way.

"So, this is it, huh?" Hakura asked sadly, hugging her books closer to her chest.

Sad, violet eyes looked down at her, "I'm afraid so… I'm so sorry, Hakura…"

The brunette laughed quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek, "I forgive you. I know you'll find someone who is better for you than I am. For now, adios."

And with that, she walked off, leaving a stunned, but smiling Tamaki behind. Hakura walked out into the pouring rain after depositing her books in her schoolbag. She sat under a bare tree and felt the rain pour down around her. After a while, the sky started to rumble and her eyes shot open. She saw lightning streak across the sky and let out an inaudible whimper, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. She hated being in storms like this. She heard footsteps and breathless panting and looked up to see someone standing above her. A strong arm pulled her up and yanked her to someone's chest. She looked up through her thick black eyelashes, which still had drops of rain on them, to see Kyouya. He was one of the last people she wanted to see, but at the moment, it didn't really matter. For that moment, she was safe in someone's arms. It was then that she decided that this is what she wanted. She wanted to grow closer to the boy holding her and farther from the boy who she truly _wanted_ to be held by.

Nearby, Tamaki watched the two teens closely. He smiled sadly as apologies were exchanged. He lowered his head, as his blonde bangs covered his violet eyes. From now on, he would push her farther from him and closer to his best friend. This idea stung, but it would make them both happy.

Hakura embraced Kyouya, looking over his shoulder to see Tamaki. She prayed quietly that one day, he would fall in love again and move on.


End file.
